The Pokemon Wars II: Part I
by The Insane Writer of the Mind
Summary: This is the continuation from my previous story "The Pokemon Wars", this story goes more into the characters lives and uses the subject of Pokemon more of a bridge than an actual plot device.


The Pokemon Wars II

By: The Insane Writer of the Mind

I promised myself I'd never do this again…

The following story is rated "M" for its excessive violence, strong sexual content, strong language and dark images. Pokemon is copyrighted and trademarked by Nintendo and I in no way endorse the actions of any of the characters in this story.

Chapter One

Destiny

The Sun is rising on another day in the Kanto Region; a young lady is walking towards the Cerulean Milk Store: Cow's Days. As she walks she passes several houses along with parked cars with their owners lying on the hoods. With a sigh the young lady dreamed of what it would be like to own a car, all she could afford is a bike which she would buy later that week. When she turned down East Avenue the young lady came across her best friend's mother, Miss Vans.

July 8, 1988

"Good morning Miss Vans," Misty said as she carried her satchel around her left shoulder "did your interview go well?"

"No, actually it didn't." Miss Vans said as she met Misty at the front of her lawn, tossing her lawn gloves on top of her beaten black mailbox "they called me up and said to be there around 2:00 pm."

"Were you late?" Misty asked as she walked up next to Miss Vans

"No, they were. I was waiting in the lobby for at least three hours, and then when they finally did come to get me I waited another hour so they could get their, stuff together!" Miss Vans said furiously as she stormed away

"I guess that's why they call it the Blues." Misty said as she walked across the street and passed the Liquor Store: Glory Moment's, the smell of alcohol hit Misty like a runaway train, instantly the odor of dirty sweat and _Flying Dog_ filled her nostrils and she ran the rest of the way to Cow Day's

Once she arrived Misty walked over to the water fountain seated next to the store's door, as she leaned in and began taking a drink the door opened and hit her in the back. As Misty began coughing the man turned and asked if she was alright,

"Yes, thank you…I just need a second," Misty said through tiny puddles of water escaping her mouth, taking a very deep breath Misty turned to see the man's face, it was white and had brown eyes, his hair was partly grey mixed with a shaggy brown he also had a flat jaw and firm cheekbones

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch your name, you are?" The man asked as he ran his scruffy right hand through his hair

"Jennifer, my name is Jennifer," Misty lied, as they two parted she entered the store and greeted the store clerk, after walking up and down the refrigerator's Misty selected a gallon of 2% Milk and carried it to the counter.

After paying the two dollars and forty three cents Misty put the milk in her satchel and began walking home. During her walk she came across one of her friends, Alexis,

"Alexis, I haven't seen you lately, how goes the day?" Misty said happily as she skipped across the street to greet her friend who was on her morning paper route

"As well as a paper girl can be." Alexis said as she threw a copy of Cerulean Daily onto Mr. Foster's front porch

This is Alexis,

She is fourteen years old and is trying to make ends meet as her mother, Renee suffers from Brain Cancer. With only four months left to live Renee is out of work, unable to support herself and is bedridden leaving Alexis to scrape and claw for any money she can get. Alexis, however happy she is to help her mother is spiteful for the fact she doesn't attempt to help at all. For Renee is an exceptional knitter, if only she would devote her time to knitting instead of crying about her shortage of time poor Alexis wouldn't be working three jobs and wouldn't have dropped out of school.

Alexis once won a beauty pageant when she was eight year old, but after her mothers diagnoses her long brown hair has been cut short in order to make small petty cash. All of the dresses her father bought for her are now in the possession of others, her father, the worst man alive in her opinion. At the age of fourteen she has learned hatred and uses her hatred for him to carry on. When David left the two of them the day after the Cancer was discovered he wrote a note explaining that they had been written out of his will, so there would be no need to run after him.

Now Misty is one of her few friends, once upon a time she was the most popular girl in Cerulean, and one of the most adored persons in Kanto, but no more. Now she has recessed into darkness and has pushed away anyone who loves her so she can focus her life on saving her mother, Misty on the other hand refused to leave; she refused to buy the façade of Alexi's hatred for her friends and could never leave her. If only Alexis could see how much Misty loves and cares for her perhaps she wouldn't be as miserable, but she doesn't look at life in terms of positive emotions anymore.

It is her natural state to be miserable, so she seeks out pain and despair anything different is like an unwelcome guest into her world of darkness, one she created and others despise. As Alexis recesses more and more into darkness her sanity slips away even more, it won't be long until she has lost herself in an unattractive state that will leave her forever miserable. Deep down however she knows what will end this all, what will end this despair and give her a new beginning, the death of her mother.

"How many more papers do you have? I was thinking we should go down by the river and go fishing." Misty said as she gave a hopeful smile "I would need to stop by my house first, I ran to Cow Day's for some milk, what do you say?"

"What time is it?" Alexis said as she motioned for Misty to follow her as she continued her paper run

"Let's see," Misty said as she looked at her watch "according to my watch it is 3:22 am, why?"

"I need to be at the electric plant by five, it'll take me about another thirty minuets to wrap this up, so I'll dress up after I get home and meet you at Nugget Bridge at quarter after four, sound good?" Alexis said reluctantly, she generally took a quick nap before going to work at the plant

"Right as rain, see you there, bye!" Misty said as she skipped away

"Catch you when I see you, catch you when I see you." Alexis said under her breath

As the Sun began to make its slow decent Misty arrived at her house and quickly entered the kitchen where she put the milk on the second shelf. With a quick yawn of exhaustion Misty tossed her satchel on the kitchen table and poured herself a glass of water. Once she drank the glass in two gulps she put the glass in the sink and headed up to her room for a quick nap.

_Meanwhile in Vermillion,_

In the waters of Vermillion a pack of Goldean are swimming around the divider of the Seafoam Island's watching a sea of Polywhirl's float on their backs as they let the gentle tide push them up and down and side to side.

The pack of Goldean split into different sections so they could trap the unsuspecting Polywhirl, all sixteen Goldean broke into separate four member groups so they could create a box around the nine Polywhirl. As this occurred the Polywhirl noticed the movement and tried to escape through one of the many underground tunnels that lead to Seafoam Island's. This however was thwarted as two Goldean used Horn Drill to conjure a whirlpool that sucked the Polywhirl underwater where the pack of Goldean held them until the drowned.

"Polywhirl…..poly…poly…p…..p….p…" The Polywhirl said in unison as they were pulled to the depths of the water

Then, there was silence.

The bodies floated gently to the surface where the Goldean shared their catch with one another until there was nothing left but bones which too sank to the depths of the water.

In the background there is a man bending over on one knee on the Shore of Seafoam Island #1, with latex gloves on he uses a small, empty medicine bottle to take a sample of the blue sand. After the sample is taken he pulls out a tape recorder and reports his findings,

"This is the excavation of the Seafoam Isle; the first sample has been taken at 4:22 am standard western time on Friday July the 8th 1988. The sample taken is four centimeters in height and four centimeters in diameter, the substance is a portion of the sand from the Seafoam Isle and emits a blue glow when viewed up close. From here I will enter the cavern from the north end, facing Cinnabar."

Clicking the tape recorder off Jeremy tucked both the recorder and the sample away in his briefcase, as he takes off his gloves Jeremy said a quick prayer and entered the north cavern.

This is Jeremy,

He is a student, a pawn and visionary. Jeremy is ahead of his time in his work, but as with all modern day visionaries they receive more ridicule than support. When Jeremy first became a household name in 1984 with the discovery of the Mt. Moon Tombstone, a rock carved in the shape of a star, buried underneath were the decaying corpses of twelve Clefairy.

It was the writing on the stone which made the discovery so intriguing, it took two years to decipher each painstaking word, but when all was said and done he had the complete text,

Here lie our forgotten friends; dead though they may be they will live on under the great moon as we prepare for our own departure. Even as they rest silently the great moon sheds its rocks down to us so we may carve a tribute to them, and when the cycle ends for us we may hope our kin do the same.

Upon finding this Jeremy wrote his most famous paper, _the Clefairy Stone_. Inside the eighty five pages paper was Jeremy proclaiming that this is the proof that he had been looking for, to prove that Pokemon are capable of modern day language. Since then however Jeremy has been accused of forging the stone and is trying to rebuild his credibility.

This particular trip is just how he is going to do though; his newest theory contends that Pokemon did not derive from Arceus, the often proclaimed God Pokemon. No, he is here at Seafoam to trace the earliest known species of Pokemon to their roots, the Shellder. If Jeremy can prove the connection of the Shellder and Extinct Pokemon, then it will forever be proven that Arceus was just another Pokemon and all Pokemon are just evolutions of one another.

"Alright, little by little, no need to rush this now." Jeremy said as he reached for his flashlight and map of the surrounding area "this map is outdated, 1903? I know this land is dangerous but no one else felt they should update it?"

Walking cautiously down the north end of the island Jeremy stumbled over a waterlogged strand of thick rope, about an inch thick. Jeremy disregarded this and pushed on; looking over the edge of the cavern Jeremy noted the four rivers which seemed to meet all at once creating small whirlpools in various locations. Amazed by this Jeremy took out his camera and snapped a picture of the phenomenon.

With the picture recorded in his camera Jeremy continued on his journey,

_Meanwhile in Cerulean,_

Misty and Alexis have been leaning over Nugget Bridge gossiping as their poles bob up and down in the calm water. Laughing for the first time in years Alexis recites her favorite gossip stories to Misty,

"So then Michael Falksworth, ran up to Mary, you know Mary right, the girl with the spiked hair?"

"Yeah, she has all that ink and stuff on her face," Misty said as she looked over at her pole which had fallen under the water "I have a bite!"

"Well reel it in!" Alexis squealed causing her to drop her pole which landed next to the duo

Misty began to jerk to the left then right and finally pulled back with all of her might until,

"I GOT IT!" Misty said proudly as a young Horsea dangled from her pole

Giggling Mist petted it on the head which in turn made small bubbles appear from Horsea's nose and mouth. As the Pokemon's eyes opened to see Misty for the first time Horsea gave a slight tug towards the water and tried to escape Misty's grasp,

"I think she wants to be set free Misty," Alexis said as Horsea bounced up and down at this sentence "or maybe she wants us to look at the water?"

"Nonsense, Horsea and I are going to be great friends, aren't we Horsea?" Misty said as the three walked away carrying their poles

Along side the bridge however there was a Seadra pursuing the trio, chasing after her kidnapped child. Seadra followed the two until they reached Main Street, once the water met the barricade Seadra began jumping, trying to get onto the land to save her child. Finally, after five minuets of trying she succeeded, even still Misty and Alexis were fading out of sight as the Mother Seadra was only able to drag her amphibian body for another two yards before she blacked out,

"Horsea…..Horsea…..sea."

As Seadra lay motionless a passerby noticed the fallen Pokemon,

"Oh shit! A Seadra!" The Passerby said with a smile, for Seadra's were indeed rare

With a quick rummage through his backpack the Passerby produced a Pokeball and captured Seadra and carried her home, relishing his prize and trying to think of a creative story as to how he caught it.

The Next Day,

July 9, 1988

The Sun is rising on another day in the Kato Region; we join Misty as she is dressing up her newly caught Horsea and planning on what to do for the day,

"Ah what to do, what to do?" Misty said as she took a comb and began brushing Horsea's loose skin into what resembled a mane "we could go shopping, buy some new clothes or go see if we can't catch you a friend? Would you like a friend Horsea?"

"Horsea…Horsea…..hor…..hor….sea…..Horsea." Horsea said sadly as she looked at herself in Misty's mirror, she wished desperately she could tell Misty how much she misses her mother, how much she wants to go home and how much she loves the water and wants to be with it forevermore

"Well I think we should go shopping, I think we can go fishing later as well, I'll show you off to all of my friends and then we can go have something to eat." Misty said as she began to put pink lipstick on Horsea's mouth, much to her displeasure "this will make you very beautiful, soon all the icky boy Horsea's are going to be dying to go out with you!"

Misty carried on her decorating of Horsea until she heard a car pull into her driveway, in was her brother Mason. Misty suddenly lost all color and packed away all of her beauty supplies and ran for her closet along with Horsea, she couldn't afford Mason seeing her having a good time. She needed to appear miserable in front of Mason, or else he would see to it that she'd be sent back to Gatesville, Fuchsia's Insane Asylum. Misty was sent there years ago, she was just a little girl but the scars of what she saw and heard still remain. What makes matters worse is that she knows that her parents still believe all the terrible lies that Mason told them, that she is suicidal, that she is depressed, that she is lonely, and that she needs help.

All of the beatings Mason gives to her are what she needs to sustain the statuesque, to keep her brother at bay and keep him from telling anyone she needs help. Though now in her sixteenth years of life, and everything that has happened to say she doesn't need help is an outright lie.

For the beatings have drained any real emotion from her, these small pockets of time in which she is joyous are just mere memories or flashbacks to a time when Mist Owri wasn't a depressed girl who dreams of torturing her brother to death so everything can go back to the way it was. The times when her brother was bearable and by now it seems death is the only bearable solution.

As the footsteps of her brother became louder Misty curled into a small ball with Horsea and hid inside of a cardboard box hidden underneath a pile of extra bed sheets. She could hear her brother twisting the doorknob to her door and saw his shadow through the small crack under the closet door. While all this was going on Misty found herself going back in time to when her life was a living hell,

August 10, 1972

The Sun has set on another depressing day in Gatesville; we join our friend Misty as she listens to the screams of her fellow patients as they are tortured by employees from her small padded wall cell.

"PLEASE STOP! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Patient 182 said as he was strapped down on an operating table with a team of doctors preparing a brain surgery

"Remember 182, this is all in your mind. That is what we are going to fix, all we need to do is open your skull using these tools and cut out the bad parts of your brain then you'll be good as new." Doctor Akers said quietly through a medical mask "Let us begin."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GOD PLEASE HELP! GOD PLEASE HELP!" Patient 182 screamed as he thrashed all around, trying to brake free from his bonds

"No God, no God." Nurse Will said as she stared Patient 182 in the eyes and placed a gag in his mouth

From there all anyone heard was muffled cries and whimpers, Patient 182 died shortly after the surgery was over, he did his duty to science and life.

After eleven years, twenty one days, eight hours and forty six seconds of being in Gatesville Misty was released, the Asylum was praised for its ability to bring those who had crossed the line of insanity back into the light.

It was because of this ordeal Misty in all truthfulness has become a very hard, cold, tomboyish type of person. On the outside she appears to be a normal sixteen year old girl, but on the inside her mind and heart go to darker places than anyone could possibly imagine.

Nights are spent lying awake dreaming of murder, paying back society for what they did to her. But she knows she can never give the slightest clue of her sadness, because that is what everyone wants. Everyone wants her to be studied, to be contained, to be isolated and thrown in a building where doctors and nurses torture their patients for fun. So she remains quiet about how she has now emotions left except hatred and sadness, though now she cannot live without them, because they are the only constant in her life, sadness and hatred, her two best friends.

"Misty? Don't be a cunt; I know you're in here. Come out now and I won't beat you, I just need to talk to you. Misty? You have to the count of five, ready? One, two, three, four, five."

Mason ended his countdown then began searching Misty's bedroom, first he overturned her bed, then he tore apart her dresser and finally he reached the closet. Misty could feel her brother bearing down upon her she screamed as the sheets were thrown off the box and kicked the box open. As he stared down upon her she scurried into the coroner of the closet, trying to escape but to no avail,

"Morning sis, do you uh not hear me earlier? All I wanted to do was tell you that I am going out tonight. Just incase you got worried about me, because you do worry about me right?"

"Yes, because you're my brother." Misty whispered

Mason punched her in the face causing her head to bang on the closet's left inner wall, Misty's eyes became teary while Mason took down one of the metal coat hangers from the top shelf and used it to lift up her chin. Misty looked at Mason's eyes with disgust and spat in his face, following this he used the coat hanger to slice open Misty's face and began to kick and punch her every time she breathed until Misty was unable to respond,

"Nothing? Just what I like to hear, you might want to uh clean this shit up before anyone gets home. We wouldn't want anyone to think you got into one of your moods and tore up your room now would we?"

Mason leaned over Misty's limp body and whispered into her ear and said "would we?"

"No." Misty replied back, rolling onto her back so she sit up and her back against the closet's inner wall "No, we wouldn't."

"Fantastic, oh! What do we have here?" Mason said with a satanic smile, in was Horsea, she had been knocked out as well from Misty trying to protect her unfortunately Misty crushed her friend and cut off her oxygen supply

As Mason picked up Horsea Misty leaned forward in protest and tried to stop him as Mason took Horsea out of the closet, then locked Misty inside it.

"Mason! No, don't, don't! Stop don't hurt her Mason! Please stop!" Misty cried as she banged her fists against the closet door, banging them so hard that they began to bleed

In the distance another car was pulling in, it was her mother Theresa. Misty's heart stopped as her mothers voice was heard talking to her brothers.

"Mom, oh thank god you're home!" Mason said clutching Horsea dearly

"Oh my God Mason what happened, what's wrong?" Mrs. Owri said in a concern tone as she placed her keys on the kitchen table and ran over to her son "What happened?"

"It was Misty mom, I found her in her room. It was torn to pieces and she had, she had blood all over herself and then I found this." Mason said as he handed Horsea to his mother

"Was it her blood?" Mrs. Owri asked quietly as she set horse down in a small bowl, and then filled it with warm water "This should do the trick for now, where is Misty?"

"She locked herself in her closet, I've been trying to get her to come out but she won't budge." Mason said as he became anxious and nervous for his sister

Without saying another word Mrs. Owri set the bowl down and headed up the stairs for Misty's room, once there she opened the door and saw the horrific sight. It looked like a tornado had swept through the room, everything was misplaced. Books were on top of makeup, clothes were on the floor, nightstands had been overturned with its contents spewed throughout the room. Broken glass was everywhere, broken mirrors, broken lamps and broken family pictures with the pictures torn in half, leaving only Misty.

Standing in shock Mrs. Owri covered her mouth then slowly worked her way over to her daughter's closet and cautiously opened the door. Once opened she saw Misty lying on her side with blood coming from her face, back, hands, arms and legs. Opening her eyes Misty tried to form words but they were cut short by her mother's screams of anger,

"What is this Misty? What is all of this? Answer me!" Mrs. Owri said as Misty worked her way to her feet and stumbled forward, her mother refusing to help but her brother lovingly helped her to a chair that had not been touched

Once sitting down Misty simply said "it was him, he did it mom. It's always been him."

"Don't you ever dare go blaming this on your brother! He has supported you and been with you ever since you gotten out of the hospital, now everything he's ever said has come true. Misty, you know I will always love you but I can't deal with this. you are going back to Gatesville, tonight!"

Mrs. Owri stormed out of the room leaving Mason and Misty alone, as Mason lifted his sisters chin up he smiled and said "I win."

Later that night,

Misty's sisters, brother, mother and father have gathered to take her back to Gatesville, in the darkness of her room however Misty has been packing. She has decided to leave her family behind and live on the road, anything is better than Gatesville in her opinion. With a tragic sigh Misty threw her satchel over her right shoulder, walked over to Horsea who her mother had given to her for the night. Picking the Pokemon up Misty took out an old Pokeball and enclosed her in it,

"This will have to do for now Horsea, I promise I will never hurt you or let you down. I will always protect you and be there for you, you will never go a day without love or not knowing if you are loved or not. Horsea, it is just me and you now, and for now that will have to be enough."

Misty opened her window and slid down the drainage pipe and headed south towards Vermillion. At this point in time Misty didn't care where she ended up as long as it was far, far, far away from here, somewhere hopefully where she can start life anew and for right now Vermillion seemed like that place. Little does she know however that Vermillion will lead her to what she is meant to be, what is her place in history, what is her destiny.

_Meanwhile at the Seafoam Islands,_

Jeremy is now deep within the Islands where no light exists other than his flashlight, occasionally it goes out and he needs to replace the batteries in complete darkness. Although he can still turn back his curiosity pushes him further, for he has found ancient engravings on one of the lowest parts of the Island. Using his flashlight he could make out the water erosion on the wall,

"There is distinct erosion caused by water up to eight feet on the wall, which means that at one point this entire area was flooded. So where did the water go?" Jeremy said into his tape recorder

Focusing his eyes on the engravings he noted further "they are far too neat to have been done by any sort of Pokemon, yet they are in a language similar to that found at Mt. Moon. So this is either an evolved state of Pokemon, or Pokemon didn't write this at all. Which leads to the only other logical explanation, humans have been down this far as well."

Reaching into his suitcase Jeremy produced a pencil and notebook, balancing the flashlight on his shoulder and using his neck and cheek to support it he began to write down the engravings. It took him three hours to copy down the complete text which spanned sixteen yards in length and over ten yards in height; several times Jeremy had to climb on top of stacks of boulders to retrieve the information needed. Once he had all the text copied down Jeremy tucked away his notebook, pencil and flashlight and lit a flare. As the flame burned he saw that the engravings didn't stop there, that there were pictures and words etched into every spot he could see, on the walls, on the ceiling and even on the floor. Bending down he looked at the only phrase decipherable, it read,

So it was many and many years ago as it is now

Jeremy looked at the phrase until the flame burned out, once it was out he gathered all of the pieces of firewood he brought with him and used his lighter to start a fire. As the night wore on Misty was trying to find herself, her parents were trying to find her and Jeremy was falling asleep in a once flooded city.

_Meanwhile in Vermillion,_

The night has reached its fullest and Misty is resting her back against the toll booth separating Cerulean and Vermillion. As she does this she bangs her head against the brick wall lightly and begins planning her next move. With a deep sigh she dropped her satchel and walked over to a small pond to the left of her on Route 22. Crossing over the chipped sidewalk and overgrown weeds Misty fell to her knees and stared into the dark water, her face reflecting in the moonlight.

This is Misty,

She is a sixteen year old loner, never before has she been on her own in Kanto. Her dreams of happiness no longer apply, now it is only survival and how to make a living. Right now all Misty has is the promise she made to Horsea, that she will never go a day without knowing love. For right now at least that is enough to keep her going and keep her dreams of a better tomorrow satisfied for there will come a time when Misty will need to show her own true strength.

Standing up and brushing off all of the tiny bits of rock and grass from her clothes Misty returned to the toll booth and retrieved her satchel. Walking onward she noticed a slight disturbance in the bushes left of Route 22, it was a Weedle. Leaning in Misty approached the Pokemon who was moving slowly toward a tree stump, its silver horn was covered in dew as it tried to shake off what moisture was on its body. As Misty was about to touch the Weedle it spun its tail around and knocked Misty to the ground.

Then using String Shot Weedle trapped Misty to the sidewalk until the next morning when an officer was inspecting reports of loud screams.

The Next Morning,

The Sun has risen on another day in the Kanto Region; Officer Jenny has assisted Misty to Vermillion's Police Station and has asked for Nurse Joy to come and inspect Misty for any possible injuries.

"So, you were walking down Route 22 to come here, correct?" Officer Jenny asked as she positioned herself across from Misty in the interrogation room

The room was extremely cold; this was so any fugitives brought in for questioning would be worn down by the lack of heat. Also the room had no color, every wall was white including the ceiling the only objects that weren't white were the two chairs in the room, which were grey, the table which was also grey and a one way glass patrician on the west wall which was black. It reminded Misty of Gatesville.

"Miss Owri? Can you understand me?" Officer Jenny asked as she leaned back in her chair then began walking around the room furiously

"Yes, I was coming down Route 22 to visit Vermillion." Misty said solemnly as Officer Jenny leaned over her shoulder and smiled as Misty ducked her head to avoid her stare

"Now tell me, Miss Owri why is it that a pretty sixteen year old girl would be wandering around in the middle of the night? Wouldn't your parents be worried or scared?" Officer Jenny asked as she returned to her seat

"Parents? I don't have any parents, or brothers, or sisters for that matter I'm all by myself except for my Horsea." Misty said raising her head to see Officer Jenny reading Misty's profile

"Interesting, because it says here that you do have kin that you live with a mother and father, along with a collection of sisters and one brother. Do you have any family Miss Owri?"

In the background there was a loud buzzer that went off, looking at the patrician Officer Jenny scowled and exited the room, leaving Misty cowering in the freezing room. As Officer Jenny entered the observation room she began to question why she was removed during the most pivotal moment of the interrogation, it was only then did she notice Nurse Joy who was carrying an emergency kit did she concede. Nurse Joy however was furious.

"Tell me Jennifer," Nurse Joy said through her teeth "why would you detain a person who has suffered an attack from a Venomous Pokemon? Do you not realize the fact she could have very easily died in your containment room? That she could have infected not just yourself but your staff as well?"

"The law waits for no one Joliet, fix her up so we can finish the job and go home. This cunt knows something I can sense it she lied about her family heritage and that is never a good sign. Fucking liars is my guess, shitcock motherfuckers come here, they can burn in Hell, hang them from a tree is what I say. Why you need to be here I have no fucking clue Joliet one less liar is just a blessing in disguise." Officer Jenny said as she walked over to the door and began to open it for Nurse Joy, as Nurse Joy started through the door she turned and said,

"I'm here because the law says so; you should know that better than anyone Officer Jenny."

With a scowl Officer Jenny slammed the door shut and watched on in disgust as Nurse Joy produced a needle and Antidotes from the emergency kit which was lying open on the table. Also producing a long strand of rubber Nurse Joy ordered Misty to hold out her arm, when asked why Nurse Joy explained that Pokemon Venom is nearly always fatal to humans. Although it was unclear as to whether or not she had suffered an injection the medicine was a necessary precaution. Once the rubber band was tide tightly around Misty's arm Nurse Joy searched for a vein quickly and found one within ten seconds. Once she found the vein a swab of alcohol was dabbed on Misty's arm and the injection began.

"Just relax, in order for this to have its full effect I need your heart rate to be steady. Anything else will cause Cardiac Arrest and we don't want that, do we now?" Nurse Joy said trying to comfort her

"No, I suppose not. Have you always been a nurse?" Misty asked giving in to Nurse Joy's charm

"Not always, when I was in medical school I worked at a Pharmacy in downtown Celadon. From there I became a part time writer and Pokemon Trainer, trying to earn money on the side while still attending school." Nurse Joy added as she removed the needle and placed a cotton ball on the wound and held it down with a bandage

"A Pokemon Trainer? You aren't a Master are you?" Misty asked awe struck, this was her first encounter with an adult Pokemon Trainer. Most were just boys running around with Pokemon trying to beat their friends

"Sort of, I don't have time to train anymore so I just took a Pokemon Test. You see I am a Master by Trade, not by training. Now, stand up and follow my finger with just your eyes."

Misty did just that for the next two minuets, once her eye sight was confirmed Nurse Joy asked Misty to stand straight up extend her arms and touch her nose, alternating each hand after every touch. After five minuets she sat Misty down and began checking her heart rate, it was normal and after another eye exam Misty was cleared. Misty however still had questions for Nurse Joy,

"So there is a test you can take and if you pass it you just become a Pokemon Master, just like that?" Misty said in astonishment as Nurse Joy began to pack up

"I wouldn't say just like that, it takes a lot of studying I mean months of studying everyday non stop. In fact almost every government position requires you take and pass the test. Sort of how a lawyer needs to pass the Bar Exam, even Officer Jenny needed to pass an exam. Mostly for safety reasons actually, I mean if you encounter a Pokemon wandering the streets that is causing a disturbance you need to know what to do. In my case I treat Pokemon so it is important I know what type of Pokemon needs what type of treatment."

"Do you think I could pass the test Nurse Joy?" Misty said with a sparkle in her eye, Nurse Joy generally didn't tell young aspiring children about how she became a Pokemon Master for this very reason. More times than not their hopes are brought up only to be smashed into thousands of pieces,

"I tell you what; just because of how hard of day you've had I'll set you up with a Professor I know, his name is Professor Oak. He is the authority when it comes to Pokemon; he often gives young trainers the test just to gage their ability as trainers. He has been known to take a select few under his wing. I'll give you his number and you can go and see him whenever you get out of this dreadful place."

With that Nurse Joy left the room and Officer Jenny entered with a sadistic grin on her face, relishing in the fact that now she didn't have to worry about the health of he prisoner. Misty on the other hand was not the least bit concerned about her current predicament, all she cared about was finding this Professor Oak.

"If you have a family, a house and do not have a job then why were you wandering down Route 22 in the middle of the night?" Officer Jenny demanded as she slammed her fist on the table

"I ran away, I don't give two shits about my family alright! There I said it fuck my family, fuck the world and fuck you!" Misty said getting to her feet and throwing herself into Officer Jenny's face who was now chuckling to herself

"Young lady, you need to watch your language." Officer Jenny said as she walked around to Misty and grabbed her by the wrists "Move, I'll see to it that you will rot in a jail cell for assaulting an officer."

Officer Jenny produced a pair of handcuffs and forced them onto Misty to the point where blood had stopped running to her hands. Even after she complained about this Officer Jenny simply tightened them and replied "any more bitching and I'll tighten them further."

From there Misty was thrown into a cell across from Officer Jenny's office, after she was locked inside Officer Jenny walked over to her desk and began twirling the keys in her right hand. Although Misty wanted to yell, scream or do anything other than take this abuse she knew that any action would only cause further pain, Mason had taught her that. Looking out her window Misty saw the Sun cast dark shadows upon the station's driveway, although it was warm outside and people were running around playing Misty could only focus on the darker side of things, the shadows because that's what her life is now, covered in shadows and despair. It didn't take long for Misty to pass out from the lack of blood flowing to her hands, as she slumped over onto the cell's cold concrete floor Officer Jenny laughed so hard she began to cry. It took four hours for Misty to come around, and when she finally did she found herself lying in a hospital bed with Nurse Joy at her side.

"Don't try to move, your body is still very weak." Nurse Joy said adjusting the IV which was connected to Misty's right arm, the same arm which had been injected with an Antidote earlier that same day

With a groan Misty lifted her head to see her surroundings, the walls were yellow with white flower wallpaper, and there were two chairs in the room one was in front of her bed positioned against the east wall the other, was to her left where Nurse Joy was sitting with her hand on Misty's forehead trying to comfort her. Nurse Joy had examined Misty's body and found several bruises and cuts, and from her experience in medicine she could tell they were not self inflicted for self inflicted wounds were not as deep and more rugged because of the hesitation, someone had assaulted her. Nurse Joy also realized this was not the correct time or place to be asking such questions as to who, where, why and how the marks originated. Perhaps in a few days when Misty's strength had returned to its full potential she would ask, but not now.

Misty also noticed that there were two doors across from each other next to the entrance; she concluded one lead to the bathroom and the other to a waste room. Above Misty was a small TV which was turned off, and next to her, to her right was a nightstand with a clipboard on it listing her name, age and any allergies. Finally the last two surroundings Misty noticed were the florescent lights which gave an annoying glare and a dry erase board on the west wall which read,

Monday – Nurse Joy 12:00 am – 7:30 am

Tuesday – Nurse Annabel 9:00 pm – 5:00 am

Wednesday – Sunday TBD

Today's Meals

Breakfast – Soup with cracker

Lunch – Cheeseburger with fries or hash browns

Dinner – Salisbury steak with brown gravy

Misty read through the lists four times before speaking "those are some keeper meals I'll say, I knew hospital food wasn't all that great but what if you are vegetarian?"

Nurse Joy chuckled slightly "then things can be arranged, are you a vegetarian?"

"No, not at all I was just asking about those who are I mean if you can't process meat then what are you going to do?" Misty said turning her head to face Nurse Joy who was frowning

"I said don't move, and like I said things can be arranged."

"Okay, just asking, just asking." Misty said as she looked at her IV's and tubes which spanned from her legs, to chest and arms "What the fuck happened, I look like a pincushion."

"Clever Misty, very clever indeed, your blood circulation stopped and subsequently you passed out. Everything you see is just pumping the necessary fluids into your system." Nurse Joy said getting up and beginning to walk out

"Hold on, Nurse wait!" Misty said frantically

"Is something wrong?" Nurse Joy said rushing over and preparing to do some sort of improvised operation

"No, it's just you called me Misty." Misty said with a confused look on her face

Nurse Joy was both relieved and annoyed that nothing was wrong, relieved because her patient for the time being was okay but annoyed that she had been frightened "that is your name, correct?"

"Yes, but I've never been called anything other that Miss Owri outside of my friends or family."

"Here we try to make our patients as comfortable as possible, so using their real name is generally one way of doing so, if you prefer Miss Owri then I will happily use that instead, so which do you prefer, Miss Owri or Misty?" Nurse Joy said beginning to leave yet again

"Misty, please." Misty said

"Misty it is then, try and get some sleep you need to regain your strength." Nurse Joy said turning off the lights and closing the door "If you need anything at all just press the blinking red button next to your bed and we'll be here as fast as we can run."

"Thank you Nurse Joy, I really appreciate it." Misty said closing her eyes

"Jennifer, Misty you can call me Jennifer." She replied

Misty nodded her head in reply; Nurse Joy closed the door and the Sun set on another day in the Kanto Region.

Later That Same Night,

Inside the Seafoam Isle's Jeremy has awoken and is stretching as the fire burns to mere embers, walking over and picking up the largest stick Jeremy sets the top of it on fire and puts out the rest of the sticks. Carrying his torch, his suitcase and sticking his flashlight in his back pocket Jeremy walked on in the damp bowls of Seafoam. After two hours of walking Jeremy came across a hollowed out section of the wall, around the entrance were carvings of Winged Pokemon and people bowing before them. Jeremy ran his fingers over the pictures and tried to make out the largest of the Pokemon, it had a sharp beak, wings that featured eight different colors of feathers on each side and a very wavy tail. Also its stomach was white while the majority of the body was blue, underneath the Pokemon which was encased in a sphere of light, were people with tiny offerings.

Jeremy rubbed his chin and scratched his hair as he looked at the name of the Pokemon, one he had never heard of before,

Articuno: the God of Ice and our savior

Walking slowly into the hollowed out section he noticed it became a chapel, stone pews lined the floor, four on each side of the room, in the front there was an alter with a gigantic image of this undiscovered Pokemon Articuno. Below the alter were skeletons, human skeletons drenched in crystallized blood. Walking forward Jeremy saw that each skeleton had its pelvis removed and nine of the ribs had been taken out from each skeleton.

"Human sacrifice, Jesus Christ," Jeremy whispered in horror during all the years of his research he had seen graphic, grotesque and horrifying things, but never human sacrifice "Articuno, Articuno what does that mean?"

Jeremy noticed four stanches on both the left and right side of the alter; walking over Jeremy noticed old and worn powder in the bowls which were housed on them. Cautiously Jeremy lit the powder, once all eight were lit he saw that on every wall there were rotting body parts hanging from ropes. The skulls of the dead were stitched together to form a giant A, while the rest of the bones and flesh were scattered aimlessly on the walls. Staggering backwards Jeremy ran out of the room and spent the next ten hour running, trying to find the exit.

"Jesus, Jesus, Jesus what the fuck, oh goddamn please get me out of here." He breathed as he saw daylight

Jumping out into the warm air he was greeted by a pack of Goldean who looked at him lustfully, retreating to his boat which was tied to the left of the island he road all the way back to Cinnabar without looking back.

The Next Day,

The Sun is rising on another day in the Kanto Region; we meet Erica as she is in her garden planting flowers and reminiscing on the day's events.

"Pretty, flowers, soft petals and melancholy fragrance, ahhh so beautiful are the plants, the trees, the grass, the sky so beautiful indeed. Oh, what's this? A weed? Well that will never do." Erica said as she stood up and walked over to her garden shed and rummaged through shelves of Plant Feeder's to find a bottle of _Road Kill: the Ultimate Weed Killer_

As Erica undid the cap on the bottle of _Road Kill_ in the background a flock of Spearow's were flying to the east, most likely to join another flock. It is in a Spearow's nature to cling together, for their hunting abilities are very primitive and weak. Thus, strength in numbers. With two squirts Erica drowned the weed in poison and brushed what dirt she had on her off into the air, it danced gracefully for a moment then settled gently three feet from her garden. Walking into her tool shed Erica unlocked the door and retrieved her lone broom, it had faded grey paint on the handle and rugged strips of straw for the brush. Turning around and locking the shed Erica took a moment to look at the sign posted on the front wall, next to the perfectly framed broken windows,

"A perfect garden in not one which is kept well and neat, but one you love and care for, for that is what is neat."

The sign's words were blue and punched out on the corroded pink frame. Although Erica was well aware her shed was in disarray she refused to repair it, only because it was the only remaining item from her first days in Celadon. Ah, those first few years were magical for Erica, it was if she was a little school girl again. Skipping throughout town, people gawking at the aura that seemed to radiate off of her. No one, not even the most pessimistic person could feel depressed in her presence, no. Erica was the talk of the town, she was the most popular and beloved woman in all of Celadon, Erica the Grass Trainer had a wonderful life.

However, as with everything in life the carefree and happiness cannot last forever. Just two years after her move from Fuchsia to Celadon Erica experienced her first bout of depression. At age 27 Erica lost her best friend, Kimberly to suicide. Soon Erica began drinking heavily, there were nights when she didn't return home, instead she passed out behind bars with bottles of _Crown Royal_ by her side. After ten long month's days and nights turned to tortures hours, and at the age of 27 Erica hung herself and was discovered by her neighbor ten minuets after she was medically dead.

For whatever reason Erica was revived, some divine purpose maybe? Or just God spitting in her face and saying "fuck you."

To Erica however it didn't matter, all that she knew that her only shred of happiness lay with her boyfriend Frank who walked out on her after she was released. This time however Erica learned to suppress her emotions, to control what she said and acted. For deep down she was an explosive person who wanted nothing more than to end it all, either by suicide or committing murder and be sentenced to death. It really didn't matter. Around her friends she seemed happy enough, in the day she was Erica the Grass Trainer, slowly working her way to the rank of Master. In the evening however, she was something far darker, she would drop her restraints and become what she truly was, a mentally and emotionally unstable depressed woman who banged her fists so hard on walls her palms bled. A person who cut herself, just to know she was alive. After three years time seemed to be nonexistent, was she alive? Physically yes, but emotionally, no.

One night at 10:54 am she walked over to a friend's house, drenched in blood. When her friend answered the door Erica was ushered inside and cleaned, only to find that the blood was hers and she felt no pain, she didn't know if she was alive or dead. Two days later Erica was shipped off to the Orange Island's where there are a series of Mental Hospitals, ones that specialize in suicidal and eccentric behavior. It was there Erica spent the past nine teen years of her life, she is forty seven and still lives in "half way house" nurses continue to check her mental health and physical well being. Perhaps the only good to have come from her stay at Demi Hospital, was she was able to train to become a Pokemon Master,

"Well, Erica congratulations." Master Luke said unraveling a diploma and retrieving a box full of badges with Celadon's Logo imprinted on them "I must admit, eight years ago when you came to us saying you wanted to become a Pokemon Master, I didn't believe you'd be able to make it. However, I was mistaken and as proof of your accomplishment I present to you this diploma and a box of three hundred badges, you truly are an accomplished Trainer."

"Thank you Luke, it has been difficult, very difficult. Nonetheless I am excited to prove myself worthy of this title. I only wish the doctors here would release me, after all I can only defend my title on the outside." Erica said as she took both prizes and examined them intently

The last sentence in her acceptance speech paved the wall for the next eleven years of her incarceration. For it was discovered, and perhaps well known in time that Erica wanted nothing more than to be free, which is not that unusual but she saw an odd opportunity to do so. By her becoming a Pokemon Master she suggested she be discharged from Demi, to be free, to smell fresh air and gaze upon something other than an endless sea. This however did not work, actually it infuriated the staff. Only because they had paid for her classes, they pulled every string in order for her to have Pokemon to train and now this was revealed to be nothing but a plot to be free from their care? As a punishment and act of revenge Erica spent the next year in Solitary Confinement, she received Electroshock Therapy daily along with being strapped to a chair and pushed backwards into freezing cold water, in time Erica forgot who she was and thus her treatment was a success, she was no longer depressed for she could not remember her past life and was happy once again.

That changed however when she returned home, why? Because of the faded sign which hangs on her shed, it is the sign that clings her to what memories remain. The laughter, the admiration, the torture and the joy she felt when she was released.

"Time to sweep the dirt away, sweep it away like time" Erica said as she began brushing the dirt into the grass "swoosh, swoosh, swoosh."

The tiny particles of dirt were either kicked up into the air where the wind pushed them first to the left, then the right and finally rested in the grass where the disappeared for all eternity. Those that were not kicked up were mercilessly brushed into the grass where they also were never seen again. After twenty minuets of brushing Erica nodded her head in approval then returned the broom to the shed and entered her house. With a deep sigh Erica found her way to the TV Room and flopped down on the lounge chair, positioned against the back wall. Although Erica enjoyed her Meditation Room along with the Basement by far her favorite was the TV Room. It was in here that she could watch shows and put herself into their shoes, live their lives and not have to deal with the day to day bull shit she endures. Another reason as to why she enjoyed the TV Room was the plainness; every room was white along with the furniture. The carpet was torn and had patches of dirt imbedded deep in the fabric, no matter what she tried the stains would never come out.

With a loud pop and a blue line which streaked across the screen the TV turned on, the sound didn't come on for the first three seconds "but if you call now we will double your order, you won't get one, but two _Dish Magic's_for only $19.99, that's a forty dollar value for just $19.99!"

"Waste of money." Erica mumbled as she turned the station several times until giving up and turning it off in disgust. One thing that Erica regrets more than anything is not becoming an actress, she has always felt her life turned out the way it did because she never tried out for any major roles or even something as corny as _Dish Magic_

During her High School days the Drama Club repeatedly tried to recruit her for the more passionate roles, the ones that only people who could put themselves into the characters souls could play, and Erica was that kind of person. She could make a character come to life unlike any other person in the Club, past or present. This talent came out in flying colors during Theater Class her junior year, the person she was portraying was a girl who had lost her love and was desperately trying to find happiness although no matter what she did she could never find it. Erica took what was a mediocre script and turned into a mesmerizing performance, people cried and people cheered. But when the final scene came, when Erica was lying on her stomach in the center of the stage balling her eyes out and whimpering her lines, begging for her love to come back to her, no one spoke because she had left them speechless.

Oddly enough however, what Erica wanted to do more than anything in the world can be Drama Teacher, Miss Young approached Erica with a script as she was exiting Math Class

"Erica! Erica! Hello, how are you dear?" Miss Young asked, putting an arm around Erica who was making her way over the bridge between the Math Hallway and English Hallway

"Startled to say the least, but over all well, very well actually." Erica replied as she turned right down the English Hallway and looked for Room 234

"Listen, Erica, I know you aren't too enthusiastic about rejoining the Drama Club. However, there is a part in the upcoming play that you'd fit perfectly, and even if is just this once I would like for you to play it, what do you say?"

"What's the role about? Please don't get too in depth I do have a class to get to." Erica said impatiently as the two arrived at the room, they leaned their backs against a line of green lockers as students passed by, talking about the trifles of being teenagers, yes even in Kanto the societal structure of teenagers existed

Miss Young leaned herself forward and handed the script to Erica and said with no tone "it is about a tortured girl, mentally and emotionally. She is unstable and incapable of comprehending what is real and what is fiction, she has as many as twenty different people living inside her at once. However, she conceals it and walks aimlessly through the world until she loses it, and finally she ends up in a Mental Institution where she hangs herself."

"And you think this is perfect for me? Why?" Erica said as she flipped through the pages without looking at the book

"Erica, you are this character. Everything I just said you either experienced or are experiencing right now." Miss Young said with the look of a director, not that of a teacher

"So, you want to use the fact I was physically and psychologically abused to further your career?" Erica said as a student, not an actress

"Yes." Miss Young said pulling away from Erica

"I'll think about, give me a couple days to read the script and I'll have an answer for you. Goodbye Miss Y." Erica said turning away and waving at the same time

Taking the role Erica slipped into a darker place than she ever thought possible, the character often tortured herself, so Erica did the same. She burned and cut herself, she kept herself from sleeping and relived in her mind all the torturous incidents that her mind had tried to forget, but she concealed it.

Leaning her head back on the white fabric of the chair Erica closed her eyes and fell asleep not knowing what her dreams would bring but ready to face the demons which were buried deep within them.

_Meanwhile in Cinnabar,_

Doctor Robert Blaine is sitting on the roof of his laboratory looking eastward over the raging waves which surround the island. With his lab coat off and secured under his left leg which was extended fully down the slightly inclined roof, his right was positioned so his knee was level with his chest. His light arm hung over his right knee and rocked back and forth to the rhythm of the waves. Looking to his left to investigate a chirping noise Blaine eventually disregarded it and continued watching the waves for two minuets; finally, after this interval Blaine reached for his lab coat and wrapped it into a small cylinder. Placing the coat on the brown shingle roof he laid his head on top of it and fully extended his body, his back flat against the roof, while all four ligaments were spread completely outward in opposite directions. While Blaine rested a cool wind ruffled his mustache caused him to sneeze, this torturous moment only lasted a few seconds until he was able to close his eyes again and enjoy the fresh shore air.

This is Doctor Robert Blaine,

Part Scientist, part Pokemon Master. Although he shows deep enthusiasm for Pokemon, jumping around the cracked floor of his gym and demanding his challengers answer riddles, in truth and fairness he wants it all to stop. He loves Pokemon if he didn't he would have spent his entire life studying their different types and weaknesses, what makes this Charmander grow faster than this one, why is this Gastly afraid of the dark? His passion stretches all the way back to when he was still forming words in his mouth, his parents Robert and Julie decided to give him pop-up-books for his birthdays, the contents? Pokemon and how they act around humans, his first and fondest memories are of his mother and father tucking him into bed and reading him stories about Pokemon,

"Once upon a time there was a Slowpoke," Julie said as she leaned over three year old Blaine who was tucked tightly in his bed, his mother on his left and his father on the right "the Slowpoke was slower than the slowest Pokemon….Slowwwwwwwww…poke" Julie said, trying to impersonate a Slowpoke's voice, this made both Robert Sr. and Jr. laugh

With a smile and shaking her head slowly Julie continued the story "one day the Slowpoke saw a man, his name was Mark."

Julie showed the page to Blaine and eventually turned the page "hello, what's your name? The man asked the Slowpoke, Slowwwwwwwww…poke the Pokemon replied."

"Would you like to come home with me?" The Man inquired "The Slowpoke nodded his head his and the two went back to the man's house and lived happily ever after, the end."

From time to time Blaine still looks back on those days of being read stories and how much they meant to him. Without question the love and support Blaine received as a child paved the way for his success down the road, in 1948 he graduated with honors from Cinnabar High School and quickly enrolled in The Seafoam Institute of Science. There he learned about Pokemon from a Biological standpoint, quickly he became a top student and first became widely known by the Pokemon World with the publication of his first essay _The Relatable Pokemon: What makes us so attracted to Them?_

When it comes to the term Pokemon most people jump to the conclusion that they are both cute and cuddly, or only designed for fighting. However, in both of these examples we must not overlook one key aspect, we find them attractive. Out of every animal in the Kingdom of Life, dogs, birds, cats or fish we chose Pokemon, why?

He would go on to explain that every Pokemon has some sort of connection with each trainer; they share the same feelings and emotions as one another. Thus people around the world could relate to them far more easily than a dog or cat, let alone that Pokemon have the ability of multiple facial expressions which always shows how they are feeling. However, this was just a drop in the bucket compared to his 1965 publication of _Pokemon: The Tree of Life_, in which he took all 147 known Pokemon and drew a tree showing how all were related to one another. After this was published he went on numerous tours, lecturing in colleges and signing books outside of stores. This however, was not what he had planned on being. All those years of staying up late with his parents reading books inspired him to do well and he did, to teach others about Pokemon and he had. Something was missing though, so he dropped out of college and began training to become a Pokemon Master.

The most convenient element was Fire because Cinnabar rested on Mt. Seven Row, an active volcano that still explodes to this very day. After eight years of training Blaine took the Pokemon Master Challenge for the first time, he spent his last forty eight dollars to ride a boat to Pallet. Once in Pallet he walked for months, occasionally hitchhiking in his only set of clothes, the very same lab coat he has now, and torn blue jeans. After two years nineteen days and forty four minuets Blaine arrived at Victory Road and entered the Indigo Plateau where he was swiftly defeated. Blaine didn't even make it past the first trainer, Laura. In a sea of despair Blaine exited the Plateau and found a ride back to Pallet, where he spent the next five years of his life, recovering from the devastating loss. It was there where he met Professor Oak who was fond of Blaine's theories, after hiring him as a lab assistant Blaine soon got off his ass and quickly became the scientist he once was. It was there that Oak explained that Pokemon are not lab subjects that they are not meant to be dissected alive with cruel training hours and lack of love. In order to become a true Master one must learn to respect their friends and teach them how to be all they can be without cracking a whip.

With a new sense of confidence Blaine requested a leave of absence so he could go fight the Elite Four again. Oak granted the request only if he heeded his lesson, teach with love not hate. So it was that on August 13, 1982 Blaine became a certified Pokemon Master.

As much fame and glory as his title has brought him he longs for relief, people come to his lab and demand a battle. When in reality all he wants is to rest, the ash from Mt. Seven Row has weakened his lungs and formed a cement like substance that is slowly choking him to death, death to Blaine it is a wonderful word. For now he can only sit on the roof of his lab and watch the wave's crash against the rocks until the next person comes to throw their life away, a Pokemon Trainer? It is just another phrase for loneliness and failure, failure in life and a lonely death.

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Haaaaaaa lle luuuuuu jah." Blaine said as he fell asleep

As Blaine sleeps and Erica wastes away her days in her house, the birth of a coming legend is upon us, as the Sun sets on another day in the Kanto Region.

The Next Day,

The Sun is rising on another day in the Kanto Region; we join Misty as she is being released from the hospital.

"Thank you for taking care of me" Misty said as she watched Nurse Joy reach for a clipboard which had a pen attached to it, held together by a long yellow string "do I sign here?"

"Yes, just sign on the line next to the word out then put the time down; it is 1:50 am. Thank you and hopefully we won't see you any time soon." Nurse Joy said with a chuckle that was her favorite joke, though no one ever got it

"Just the same." Misty said politely, turning around and waving Misty walked across the wet tile floor stopping only briefly to wipe her shoes on the small rectangular stomp pad which had a black line of rubber extending around all four sides

Taking a deep breath Misty pushed the front door open, turning her hands in opposite directions, one up and one down to push to bar. The Sun stung Misty's eyes as she stumbled into the fresh afternoon air, raising her left arm to shield her eyes Misty found her way to a small Ice Cream Shop a block away from Vermillion's Hospital, there she sat down on the patio and waited for the waiter,

"At least there is some fresh air, fucking hospital smelled like piss and old people." Misty said as she ran her fingers through her un kept hair, ducking her head in tiredness Misty was startled moments later by a young male wearing a black suit and tie holding a pencil and small notepad

"Hello Madame, what can I get for you? Might I suggest the Thunder Cake, it is delicious." The Waiter went on to describe the contents of the Thunder Cake along with other suggestions and specials; Misty however was not paying any attention she was just wondering where to go from here "Madame?"

"Oh, sorry I dosed off for a second. I'll just have a glass of water." Misty said with a crooked smile

"Right away Madame, right away." The Waiter said sighing in disappointment, he had hoped for a healthy amount of tips today, but with orders such as a glass of water the money would seem a bit short

Misty looked around at the different couples sitting at the patio, there was an older couple in their eighties eating two cones, the man strawberry and the woman vanilla. Across from them were two boys in either their late teens or early twenties holding hands and contemplating their next move,

"I had an amazing time Lewis." Gene said as he lowered his head and interlocked his left hands fingers in Lewis left hand fingers, Lewis used his right hand to lift Gene's chin up and began to whisper "Gene, no one can ever know, never."

"We can move to Joto, no one would follow us." Gene said hopefully

"We will have to just remain friends Gene, nothing more just think about what would happen if your parents found out? Personally, I don't give a good fuck about what my parents think, but they'd kick you out." Lewis said placing his warm right palm lightly on Gene's face

"Two friends, two star crossed friends?" Gene said solemnly with tears flowing down his cheeks, Lewis dried them

"Two star crossed friends who loved fucking each other." Lewis said with a smile, Gene began to smile and pulled away from Lewis

"I guess the good boys do go to Heaven, but the bad boys go everywhere." Gene said standing up and taking a look at the bill, after throwing a tip on the table he put the appropriate amount in the black booklet and put his brown leather jacket on and made a sudden motion towards Lewis

"I'll walk you home." Lewis said taking Gene's hand and leading him down the west side of town, what Gene both loved and hated about Lewis was his rationality and ability to see through anything he tried to conceal

Misty smiled at the sight, two friends standing side by side regardless of what was ever going to happen, if only she had someone like that. If she had a friend she could talk to her problems would melt away instantly but alas she doesn't and at this rate never will. Leaning her head back letting her hair dangle over the back of the seat Misty was greeted by the same waiter who had a glass of water, the drink seemed green because of the green glass "Madame, your beverage."

"Thank you, here take this." Misty said taking out a playing card that had a Joker on it, at the time it was the best she had

"Thank you Madame, thank you." The Waiter said as he took the card and used it as a bookmark for his orders

Misty drank the water slowly, so slow the ice-cubes began to melt and bob up and down with every sudden movement she made. Every tap her fingers on the round metal table caused shockwaves that created miniature Tsunami's in the glass. Violently the water went from left to right in the glass, turning over the ice-cubes. Right to left, much like how Misty's mind was right now. Swinging right to left in a violent pendulum which had no foreseeable end, with one final drink Misty finished the beverage and made her way south towards the fishing docks, the only time she stopped was to view a Seal jump out of the water and dive head first back in, the water splashed into tiny specks and wetted the surrounding area.

"I could do well with a Seal," Misty said as she crossed the border of North Vermillion and South Vermillion "let's see here I could hitch a ride on a fishing boat to Fuchsia, yeah I think that's what I'll do, Fuchsia."

Walking over to the docks Misty nearly choked on the thick stench of fish and sweat that hung over the docks like a rain cloud. Looking around at the eight different boats that were tied to the docks, all held tightly by thick waterlogged ropes. The boats rocked back and forth gently, as if the sea was begging for them to venture outwards. In each boat Misty noticed three fishing nets of multiple sizes along three lines, two for keeping the sailors in place and the other to tie the fish together. Going up to the fourth boat in the line which had a nameplate of _Wanderer_on it, Misty noticed two men playing cards on the ships deck.

"Alright, how many do you want?" Captain Jones said as he picked the deck of cards up and spat a bit of chew into an empty coffee cup next to him

"Two." First Mate Fredrick's said, slamming two of his five playing cards on the wooden surface

"One…two, then for me, three, one…two…three." Captain Jones said dealing out the cards; the two men arranged them to show the best hand

"Dealer shows." First Mate Fredrick's said grinning

"Two Pair, Eight's over Duce's" Captain Jones said "flip them, and wipe that shit ass grin off your face."

"Three of a Kind, Cowboy's." First Mate Fredrick's said as he unveiled a trio of Kings, Captain Jones scoffed and gathered the cards, just as he was about to deal though First Mate Fredrick's saw Misty and addressed her,

"Can I help you?" First Mate Fredrick's said standing up and taking his beaten ball cap off, the sides and lip of the hat no longer had any fabric

"Where are you boys heading?" Misty said as she entered the boat without permission causing Captain Jones to growl in anger

"Easy Skipper, she's a city folk. She has no idea what she just did or anything of the sort." First Mate Fredrick's said as he raised and slowly lowered his right arm at Captain Jones, in attempt calm him down. Although Captain Jones didn't explode as he had wanted to he was still very upset

"City folk or not, cunts like herself should know to ask before come aboard a vessel." Captain Jones said as he wrapped a rubber band around the deck of playing cards sideways then stuffed them into his right side pocket of his baggy black jeans

"Sorry Skipper, I'm just looking for a ride someplace and I was wondering if I could go with you." Misty said scared stiff to move anywhere for fear of further offending the Captain

"Sorry Missy, but we don't take customers." Captain Jones said as he ordered First Mate Fredrick's to untie the ship and send Misty on her way

"Why not?" Misty yelled as First Mate Fredrick's ushered her off

"Because the last was his son, and he was washed overboard. As he was drowning his son called out his father's name, begging for him to help him, but he couldn't." Fredrick's said as the two stared at each other for a moment, after two seconds Fredrick's waved goodbye and set sail with Captain Jones leaving Misty to think

"How am I going to get to Fuchsia?" Misty said looking around, suddenly she saw a butcher hook hanging on one of the remaining boats after examining it carefully, Misty ran aboard and hotwired the boat, using the hook as a key "I guess I don't have a choice but to run now."

So Misty drove off into the soft waves, hoping to reach Fuchsia by Sun Set.


End file.
